This invention relates generally to roll-up awnings, and in particular to awnings used for buildings, travel trailers, or recreational vehicles, and specifically to an awning roller assembly with a motor embedded within a roll-up tube for deploying and retracting the awning.
It has long been recognized that roll-up awnings are useful in the recreational vehicle field. Such awnings are particularly useful when trailer homes or recreational vehicles are parked at a campsite. While parked, there is a need for a protected area in which users may take cover from inclement weather. A spring-biased, roll-up awning has long been used in the field.
A roll-up, retractable awning generally comprises a canopy connected at one edge to the wall of a building or recreational vehicle, and at the opposite edge connected to a roller tube. The roller tube is pivotally supported by extended arms which are pivotally mounted to the wall. In a stored position, the canopy is rolled about the roller tube and secured to the wall. When the awning is in use, the canopy is unrolled and is supported by the roller tube which is in turn supported by the extended side arms.
In the unrolled position, the roller tube must not only support the weight of the canopy, but also the weight of other attachments (such as a screen or a valance and any motors), as well as resist the forces of nature (such as wind and rain).
Retractable awnings may have a stationary roller tube mounted to the wall, or a roller tube that is extended outward by support arms. When not deployed, the awning canopy is typically rolled around the tube for storage and, if used on a vehicle, for travel.
Retractable awnings can be manually operated, or they may utilize a motor to make extension and retraction automated and quicker. Typically, the motor is positioned on one of the arms, outside the roll tube. This may expose the motor to the elements, and could lead to an awning that is either not as wide as it could be due to the width of the motor, or results in a motor that sticks out from the arm, making the motor subject to potential damage. Further, the exterior motor can be aesthetically displeasing to the user.
In contrast, a motor contained with the roller itself is better protected from the elements and also better protected against physical damage. Further, hiding the motor in the tube improves the aesthetic appearance of the awning, may provide sound deadening, and also helps maximize the potential width of the awning itself. Further, placing the motor inside the roller tube can provide advantages in the assembly of the awning, can reduce total part counts, and can provide other advantages as well. It would also be beneficial if such an in-the-tube motor solution could be easily retrofitted to awnings already on the market or in use.